


Briefe an einen Zuspieler

by Nicky5



Series: Briefe an ... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (because of the pen pal thing), Alternate Canon, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky5/pseuds/Nicky5
Summary: Er hob den Blick und sah, dass seine Mutter die leere Pinnwand anstarrte, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. „Ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit“, begann sie vorsichtig. „Schreibst du Kageyama-kun gar nicht mehr?“Er presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf....Shouyou versucht seine Gefühle zu sortieren.





	Briefe an einen Zuspieler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!!  
> Der zweite Teil der "Briefe an ..."-Serie, wie versprochen, am 10.09.2018.  
> It may has gotten a little bit out of hand ...? Hat mehr als die doppelte Wörteranzahl, als der erste Teil ...  
> Frohen HinaKage-Tag!

_Wenn ich da bin, bist du unbesiegbar!_  
Hinata Shouyou war flink, konnte hoch springen und war entschlossen, es mit allem und jedem aufzunehmen – das allein konnte aber nicht ausgleichen, an was es ihm fehlte.  
Größe, Stärke und Technik.

…

Der erste Schultag an der Karasuno Oberschule. Der erste Tag in einem richtigen Volleyball-Club. Der erste Schritt, um den _„König des Spielfeldes“_ zu besiegen, war getan.  
Zumindest hatte er sich das so gedacht …  
„Was machst du denn hier?!“  
Entgeistert starrte Shouyou den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, dem vor Schreck der Volleyball, den er gerade geworfen hatte, auf den Kopf fiel. Nein, nein, nein! Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein?!  
„Kageyama Tobio!“ Seine Stimme klang anklagend, als er den vertrauten und gleichzeitig verhassten Namen aussprach.  
Der Junge drehte sich zu ihm um und runzelte die Stirn. „Du … Keine Ahnung, wie du heißt.“  
_Natürlich nicht_ , dachte Shouyou bitter. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Auf eine solche Konfrontation war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er war an die Karasuno gekommen, um so zu werden, wie der kleine Gigant und um seinen selbsternannten Rivalen zu besiegen, nicht um ihm hier nun gegenüberzustehen.  
„Hinata Shouyou“, stieß er schließlich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Es war, als würde jemand den finsteren Blick von Kageyama Tobios Gesicht wischen, kaum hatte er seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Verwirrung und Überraschung machte sich darauf breit und etwas, das Shouyou nicht genau benennen konnte – nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde, welche Emotionen sich auf dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Brieffreundes widerspiegelten.  
Stumm bewegte Kageyama Tobio die Lippen, als würde er nicht genau wissen, was er sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war das sogar der Fall, aber Shouyou ließ ihn ohnehin nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht an das Team, das ihr in der ersten Runde besiegt habt, aber ich …“  
„Ich erinnere mich ganz genau an dich“, unterbrach Kageyama Tobio ihn, das Stirnrunzeln wieder an Ort und Stelle, als wäre es nie weg gewesen. Aus dem Konzept gebracht, konnte Shouyou ihn nur anstarren. Dann: „Du bist ein lausiger Stümper!“  
Shouyou sog scharf die Luft ein. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Ja, das damals war eine haushohe Niederlage, aber nächstes Mal werde ich nicht gegen dich verlieren!“ Zähneknirschend sah er seinen Rivalen an.  
„Zumindest hatte ich mir das vorgenommen“, lenkte er schließlich ein. „Aber das geht nicht, wenn du im selben Team bist. Was machst du überhaupt hier? Es gibt doch viel stärkere Schulen als die Karasuno!“  
Kageyama Tobio spannte die Schultern an, bevor er zugab: „Bei der stärksten Schule in der Präfektur bin ich durchgefallen.“  
„Durchgefallen!“ Ungläubig sah Shouyou ihn an. _„Der „König des Spielfeldes“_?!“  
Kageyama Tobios Augen blitzten auf und er knurrte: „Nenn mich nie wieder so!“  
Shouyous Herz machte einen verschreckten Sprung, doch gerade als er überlegte, ob er lieber kämpfen oder sich verstecken sollte, wurden sie von drei Mitgliedern des Volleyball-Clubs unterbrochen.  
Einen dämlichen Streit, ein fliegendes Toupet und einen wahnsinnig wütenden Sawamura Daichi später hatten sie es auch schon geschafft aus der Turnhalle geworfen zu werden.  
„Solange ihr euch nicht als Teamplayer begreift, seid ihr von jeglicher Teilnahme am Club ausgeschlossen!“, waren die Worte des Teamkapitäns gewesen, bevor er ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt hatte.  
Sich als Teamplayer begreifen? Wie sollte das gehen, noch dazu mit jemandem wie Kageyama Tobio? Der Typ wusste doch selbst nicht, was Teamgeist bedeutete, mal abgesehen davon, dass sein Ego größer war, als der Fuji – Shouyou war ziemlich stolz darauf, dass er noch wusste, wie der höchste Berg Japans hieß.  
Doch auch Kageyama Tobio war Volleyball enorm wichtig und wenn sie wieder in diese Turnhalle wollten, mussten sie wohl oder übel … _zusammenarbeiten_. Das Wort, im Zusammenhang mit seinem ehemaligen Brieffreund, schmerzte Shouyou mehr, als er zugeben wollte.  
Trotzdem standen sie jetzt hier und forderten die älteren Schüler zu einem Spiel heraus.  
„Eins, zwei, …“, zählten sie leise, bevor sie gleichzeitig riefen: „Wir werden euch beweisen, dass wir wie ein waschechtes Team spielen können!“  
„Hoch leben die Einzeller!“, brüllte der Elftklässer mit den kurz geschorenen Haaren, Tanaka Ryunosuke. Sie wussten nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, hatten sie doch das Gespräch der drei vorhin nicht mitangehört, die genau das von ihnen erwartet hatten, aber ließen das mal so dahingestellt sein.  
Sugawara Koushi, der Zwölftklässer mit den aschblonden Haaren, hingegen sah fast ein wenig erschöpft aus, als er murmelte: „Ich habe gehört, wie sie angezählt haben.“ Wahrscheinlich war er nur müde vom Training.  
Der dunkelhaarige Teamkapitän, auf dessen Antwort sie am sehnlichsten warteten, sagte lange Zeit nichts. Dann: „Und wenn ihr verliert?“  
„Wir werden jede Strafe akzeptieren!“, erwiderte Kageyama Tobio postwendend. _Gut gebrüllt, Löwe_ , dachte Shouyou. Im Nachhinein bereute er seine Antwort aber, denn, wenn sie verloren, würde er nicht mehr als Zuspieler spielen dürfen und Zuspieler zu sein, das wusste Shouyou, bedeutete für Kageyama Tobio alles.  
Beinahe hätte Shouyou Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, aber nur beinahe – es wäre sowieso unerwünscht gewesen. Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass Kageyama ein guter Spieler war – sogar ein ausgezeichneter Spieler sein könnte, wenn seine Persönlichkeit nicht wäre – auch wenn es ihn körperlich schmerzte das zuzugeben, vor allem nachdem Kageyama ihm erklärt hatte, dass er ihn nicht als spielentscheidend erachtete und sich weigerte, ihm zuzuspielen.  
Das alles änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Feind hatten. Einen großen, blonden Feind mit Brille, der nichts lieber zu tun schien, als auf ihnen herumzuhacken. Vor allem auf Kageyama hatte Tsukishima Kei es abgesehen. Außerdem schien Tsukishima etwas über Kageyama zu wissen, das Shouyou nicht wusste und das ärgerte ihn.  
An dem Abend, an dem sie die beiden Zehntklässler, gegen die sie antreten würden, kennengelernt hatten – den bereits erwähnten blonden Riesen und seinen etwas kleineren Freund Yamaguchi Tadashi –, setzte Shouyou sich vor seinen Laptop und rief eine Suchmaschine auf. Er tippte die Worte _Kitagawa-Daiichi_ und _Qualifikationsturnier_ ein. Innerhalb von ein paar Millisekunden lieferte ihm die Website massenhaft Vorschläge für seine Anfrage. Er scrollte durch die Ergebnisse, die von verschiedenen Tageszeitungen und Blogs stammten. Alle lauteten gleich: _Kitagawa-Daiichi knapp geschlagen_. Shouyou suchte sich einen Artikel aus, wollte auf den Link klicken, doch zögerte im letzten Moment. Warum, wusste er nicht, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab, den Link anzuklicken. Genervt starrte er den Mauszeiger an, der über dem Link schwebte. Seine Finger trommelten ungeduldig neben dem Touchpad auf dem Laptopgehäuse. Schließlich knallte er den Laptop zu, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Den Blick auf die leere Pinnwand über seinem Schreibtisch geheftet, seufzte er tief.

…

Eine Woche lang hatte Shouyou nichts anderes getan, als seine Annahmen zu trainieren – morgens, mittags, abends, tagein und tagaus. Er wollte endlich einen Ball von einem richtigen Zuspieler zugespielt bekommen, aber davor musste er sich noch vor Kageyama beweisen. _Wenn ich ihm beweise, dass ich kein lausiger Stümper bin, muss er mir den Ball zuspielen._ Dieser Gedanke war das einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment noch antrieb, weiterzumachen. Seine Beine brannten, seine Brust schmerzte und es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Er konnte nicht mehr, er konnte einfach nicht mehr, aber bisher hatte er noch keinen einzigen Ball fallenlassen und er hatte definitiv nicht vor jetzt aufzugeben.  
„Langsam stößt du an deine Grenzen“, drang Kageyamas Stimme durch das rauschende Blut in seinen Ohren. „Wir sollten aufhö-“  
„Nein!“, schnitt Shouyou ihm das Wort ab. „Alle Bälle! Ich habe alle bekommen!“  
Kageyama zog die Stirn noch tiefer in Falten und sein nächster Ball geriet außer Kontrolle. Shouyou beobachtete, wie der Ball über seinen Kopf hinwegflog, hörte, wie aus weiter Ferne, Tanakas Stimme – „Total fies, Kageyama-kun! Den bekommt keiner!“ – und rannte los. Ein Schritt, noch einer und noch ein weiterer, dann sprang er nach vorne, den Arm ausgestreckt und spürte wie der Ball abprallte, bevor er bäuchlings auf dem Boden landete. Schwer atmend kämpfte er sich hoch und stand mit zitternden Beinen auf. Als er den Blick hob, war alles, was er sah, der Ball, der über dem Netz in der Luft schwebte und darauf wartete geschlagen zu werden. Mit leuchtenden Augen lief er los, sprang und schmetterte den Ball auf die andere Seite des Netzes.  
Seine Beine gaben nach, kaum stand er wieder auf festem Boden. Keuchend ging er in die Knie und stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Parkettboden ab, hoffend, dass sein Mageninhalt dort bleiben würde, wo er hingehörte. Trotzdem konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Kageyama Tobio hatte ihm den Ball zugespielt. Kageyama Tobio hatte ihn anerkannt.  
„Wir werden gewinnen.“ Fragend hob Shouyou den Kopf und sah sich Kageyama gegenüber, der ausnahmsweise nicht finster dreinblickte, sondern ihn ernst und aufrichtig ansah. Etwas, das Sugawara vor kurzem zu ihm gesagt hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn: _Wenn er dein mächtigster Gegner war, dann ist er jetzt dein mächtigster Verbündeter._ Ihm war, als würde er Kageyama plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen sehen.  
Im nächsten Moment entschloss sich sein Mageninhalt, doch nicht dort zu bleiben, wo er hingehörte, was dafür sorgte, dass ihm seine Antwort wortwörtlich im Hals stecken blieb.  
Als Shouyou an diesem Abend im Bett lag, spürte er noch immer die raue Oberfläche des Volleyballs auf seiner Handfläche, hörte noch immer den dumpfen Aufprall, als der Ball auf der anderen Spielfeldseite gelandet war. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte seinen Schrank an, in dessen hinterster Ecke der Schuhkarton mit Kageyamas Briefen verstaut war. Eine Weile blieb er so liegen, bevor er seufzte und sich auf die andere Seite wälzte.

…

Das Drei-gegen-Drei-Match gegen die anderen beiden Zehntklässler barg für Shouyou mehr als nur eine Überraschung.  
Die erste war, herauszufinden, warum Kageyama _„König des Spielfelds“_ genannt wurde. Nicht, weil er ein so herausragender, furchteinflößender Spieler war. Furchteinflößend war er zwar schon, aber nicht im guten Sinne – Shouyou schauderte, als er an vor Wut blitzende Augen zurückdachte. Nein, den Namen hatte er von seinem eigenen Team verpasst bekommen, der egoistische, tyrannische König.  
Sein Pass soll unmöglich zu verwandeln gewesen sein, er soll seine Teamkameraden angeschrien haben, sie sollen schneller laufen, höher springen, sich seinem Zuspiel anpassen, bis besagte Teamkameraden die Nase voll von ihm hatten. Im letzten Spiel des Qualifikationsturniers der Mittelschulen war schlussendlich niemand mehr da gewesen, um sein Zuspiel anzunehmen. Seine Teamkameraden hatten ihm den Rücken gekehrt und Kageyama war auf die Bank geschickt worden.  
Die ganze Zeit, während Tsukishima erzählt hatte, hatte Kageyama mit gesenktem Kopf und geballten Fäusten dagestanden, jetzt hob er den Kopf. „Ja, es stimmt. Dass am Ende meines Passes niemand ist, der ihn annimmt … Davor habe ich furchtbare Angst.“ Das war die zweite Überraschung.  
„Huh? Das ist doch ein alter Hut aus der Mittelschule!“, hörte Shouyou sich sagen. Überraschung Nummer drei: Alles, was Tsukishima gerade gesagt hatte, war ihm egal. Sicher, Kageyama hatte Fehler gemacht, aber wer nicht? „Mir spielt er den Ball genau richtig zu.“  
Tsukishimas Sticheleien waren danach natürlich nicht zu Ende. Als nächstes hatte er es auf Shouyou abgesehen. Auf dessen Größe – oder eher nicht vorhandene Größe – und auf seine Einstellung, seine fehlende Größe mit Geschwindigkeit und Sprungkraft auszugleichen. Shouyou wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, hatte es bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren, als er in dem Spiel gegen die Kitagawa-Daiichi gesprungen und gesprungen und trotzdem jedes Mal geblockt worden war, aber er war entschlossen, es mit den ganzen großen Spielern aufzunehmen, so wie der kleine Gigant.  
„Dem Angreifer den Weg durch die Mauer vor ihm zu ebnen …“, machte Überraschung Nummer vier sich bemerkbar, bevor sie neben ihn trat, „… ist die Aufgabe des Zuspielers.“ Shouyou sah Kageyama, dessen blaue Augen auf Tsuskishima geheftet waren, mit offenem Mund an. Das … hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.  
Die fünfte Überraschung war der Ball, der sich am höchsten Punkt seines Sprungs, zielgenau in seine Hand geschmiegt hatte und keine Sekunde später auf der gegnerischen Spielfeldseite gelandet war. Ungläubig starrte Shouyou auf seine Handfläche, aber er war nicht der einzige, der nicht glauben konnte, was eben passiert war. Sawamura, der in Tsukishimas und Yamaguchis Team spielte, wirkte geschockt, als er stammelte: „Leute … Hinata-kun hatte eben die Augen geschlossen.“  
„Was?! Hey, was fällt dir ein, die Augen zuzumachen?!“, warf Kageyama ihm daraufhin vor. Shouyou zuckte zusammen und sah ihn dann mit geschürzten Lippen an. Was hatte der denn? Hatte doch geklappt, oder?  
„Im Moment weiß ich einfach keinen anderen Weg, als dir zu vertrauen“, erwiderte Shouyou. Dieses Geständnis machte Kageyama kurz sprachlos und auch Shouyo war überrascht. Doch es war wahr: Er vertraute Kageyama. So sehr, dass er auch nach dem hundertsten Ball ins Gesicht noch blind springen würde, solange er dieses Gefühl, wie sich der Ball perfekt in seine Handfläche schmiegte, noch einmal erleben konnte. Zum Glück benötigte es nicht gar so viele verpatzte Bälle, bevor sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie nichts mehr aufhalten.  
Sie holten den ersten und den zweiten Satz und gewannen damit das Drei-gegen-Drei-Match. Schwitzend und keuchend lag Shouyou nach dem Abpfiff auf dem Boden. So ausgepowert hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr, aber …  
Er hob den Kopf und schielte zu Kageyama hinüber, der sich am Netz festhielt, um nicht umzukippen. Ein Grinsen zog sich über Shouyous Gesicht.  
Aber es hatte wahnsinnig viel Spaß gemacht!

…

Am nächsten Tag saß Shouyou in seinem Zimmer und machte seine Hausaufgaben – na ja, zumindest versuchte er es. Aber abgesehen davon, dass er die Aufgaben an sich schon nicht verstand, war er auch viel zu abgelenkt, um sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Dauernd sah er auf seine Handfläche hinab, die noch immer rot wirkte, nach dem Spiel gestern. Er konnte noch immer den Ball spüren, der sich so perfekt in seine Hand geschmiegt hatte. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und biss sich auf die Lippe, um das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich trotzdem seinen Weg bahnte. Es war ein fantastisches Gefühl gewesen den Ball zu schlagen, die Blocker mit seinen Manövern auszutricksen und Punkt für Punkt zu holen und das alles hatte er Kageyama zu verdanken. Ja, er konnte es nicht leugnen, es war Kageyamas Verdienst gewesen, dass er so viele Punkte hatte holen können. Shouyou schielte zu seinem Schrank hinüber. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich jetzt so rastlos fühlte?  
Als seine Mutter seinen Namen rief und schließlich die Tür vorsichtig aufschob, als er nicht reagierte, starrte er gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn die Pinnwand über seinem Schreibtisch an.  
„Shou-chan?“, versuchte sie es noch einmal, bevor sie zu ihm ging und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Shouyou zuckte zusammen und sah seine Mutter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Ich habe dich gerufen, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Alles in Ordnung, Shou-chan?“, fragte seine Mutter und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Ja“, sagte Shouyou, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“  
„Hmm“, brummte seine Mutter nachdenklich. Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“  
Shouyou senkte den Blick. Wollte er darüber reden? Er wusste nicht einmal, worüber genau er überhaupt reden sollte. Er war … durcheinander, einfach nur durcheinander. Aber vielleicht konnte seine Mutter etwas Ordnung in das Chaos in seinem Kopf bringen?  
Er hob den Blick und sah, dass seine Mutter die leere Pinnwand anstarrte, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. „Ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit“, begann sie vorsichtig. „Schreibst du Kageyama-kun gar nicht mehr?“  
Er presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie.  
Shouyou atmete tief durch, die Augen geschlossen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und begann, seiner Mutter alles zu erzählen.  
„Und jetzt … jetzt bin ich einfach nur verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht …“ Hilflos hob er die Hände, versuchte den Knoten in seinem Kopf zu lösen, um herauszufinden, was genau ihn denn so verwirrte. „Ich weiß nicht … welcher Kageyama der richtige ist“, schloss er schließlich.  
Seine Mutter, die ihm geduldig zugehört hatte, schwieg lange Zeit, bevor sie fragte: „Du hast also Angst, dass Kageyama-kun dir in seinen Briefen die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt hat?“  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. Das … das traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Was, wenn alles, was Kageyama in seinen Briefen geschrieben hatte, gelogen war? Was, wenn –  
„Shou-chan, was auch immer du gerade denkst, hör auf. Dieser Gedanke ist einfach nur dumm.“  
Perplex starrte Shouyou seine Mutter an, die ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein. Welchen Grund hätte Kageyama-kun haben sollen, dir etwas vorzuspielen?“  
Das … war eine gute Frage, aber –  
„Außerdem ist er doch genauso volleyballbegeistert, wie in seinen Briefen, oder nicht?“  
Das … war wahr, aber –  
„Also, Shou-chan, sag mir, warum du denkst, dass Kageyama-kun dir etwas vorgespielt hat?“  
Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe sah Shouyou seine Mutter an, als er sich seine Antwort überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht“, seufzte er schließlich. „Aber, warum ist er dann so anders? Warum ist er so … so …“ Hilflos gestikulierte er mit den Armen, als er nach dem richtigen Wort suchte. Schließlich knurrte er frustriert: „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen seiner Mutter, als sie ihren Sohn beobachtete, der sich verzweifelt die Haare raufte. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwer es sein konnte, die eigenen Gefühle zu sortieren, vor allem in dem Alter.  
„Shou-chan“, sagte sie, wieder mit sanfterer Stimme, „hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass Kageyama-kun einfach er selbst ist?“  
Fragend sah Shouyou seine Mutter an.  
„Du meintest doch mal, du hättest das Gefühl, er tue sich schwer in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, nicht?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Shouyou verwirrt und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Weißt du, Shou-chan, manche Menschen werden unsicher und nervös, wenn sie mit anderen interagieren müssen. Sie wissen nicht, wie sie sich am besten ausdrücken sollen und tendieren dazu, das Falsche zu sagen oder gar rüpelig herüberzukommen.“  
Shouyou, dem langsam dämmerte, worauf seine Mutter hinauswollte, schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Vielleicht geht es Kageyama-kun genauso?“, schloss seine Mutter und sah ihn eindringlich an. Shouyou wich ihrem Blick aus. Das, was sie sagte, klang … plausibel, musste Shouyou sich eingestehen, aber noch war er zu stolz, um das auch offen zuzugeben. Noch hörte er all die Gemeinheiten, die Kageyama ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Gemeinheiten, die ernst gemeint waren und verdammt, ja, Shouyou wusste, er hatte noch vieles zu lernen, aber das konnte man doch auch netter sagen?! Wahrscheinlich war es das, was seine Mutter meinte. Kageyama wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte und war daher einfach verletzend direkt.  
Ja, es verletzte Shouyou, wenn Kageyama solche Dinge zu ihm sagte. Es war nicht wie bei Tsukishima, dessen Kommentare ihn einfach nur ärgerten – nicht, dass er sich über Kageyamas Kommentare nicht ärgerte –, es ging tiefer. Warum? Weil er über die Jahre hinweg eine Art Beziehung zu Kageyama aufgebaut hatte? Weil er sich ihm anvertraut hatte?  
„Kaa-san!“ Shouyou zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme seiner kleinen Schwester hörte, die gleich darauf an seiner Zimmertür erschien. Natsu sah zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihrer Mutter hin und her, bevor sie zu Shouyou lief und ihre Hände auf seine Knie legte. „Nii-chan, kommst du mit spazieren?“  
„Uh …“ Shouyou warf einen Blick auf seine unfertigen Hausaufgaben, dann auf die Pinnwand über seinem Schreibtisch. „Ja. Ja, ich komme mit, wenn du magst.“  
Seine Schwester warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu und Shouyou hatte das Gefühl, als würde es ein paar der dunklen Wolken, die in seinen Gedanken aufgezogen waren, vertreiben.

…

Nach ihrem Gespräch hatte seine Mutter noch gesagt: _„Du solltest mal mit Kageyama-kun sprechen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn ihr euch jetzt anschweigt und so tut, als wäre nichts gewesen, nachdem ihr jahrelang die besten Brieffreunde wart.“_  
Aber mit Kageyama zu sprechen, war einfacher gesagt, als getan. Zum einen wusste Shouyou nicht einmal, ob Kageyama überhaupt darüber reden wollte. Er hatte es kein einziges Mal angesprochen, seit er ihm an diesem ersten Tag in der Turnhalle seinen Namen genannt hatte. Tatsächlich kam es Shouyou so vor, als würde er so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen – so wie seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Doch wenn Shouyou ehrlich war, verhielt er sich auch nicht anders.  
Der andere Grund war, dass Shouyou den richtigen Zeitpunkt nicht fand. Nach dem Trainingsspiel gegen die Aoba Johsai? Kageyama hatte dort einen Großteil seiner Teamkameraden aus der Mittelschule wiedergetroffen, sowie seinen damaligen Senpai, Oikawa Tooru, der ihn nach dem Spiel offen zu einem Duell der Zuspieler herausgefordert hatte. Also nein, Kageyama hatte an diesem Tag schon genug erlebt, da brauchte Shouyou ihn nicht auch noch belästigen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem Shouyou ihm im ersten Satz den Ball an den Hinterkopf geschlagen hatte.  
Nach dem Spiel gegen den Nachbarschaftsverein, den ihr neuer Coach, Ukai Keishin, angeheuert hatte? Shouyou konnte sich noch genau an Kageyamas Worte erinnern: _„Wenn ich da bin, bist du unbesiegbar!“_ Diese Worte jagten Shouyou einen Schauer über den Rücken, aber keinen unangenehmen. Er fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. Aber nein, das war auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nicht mit diesen ganzen verwirrenden Gefühlen im Hinterkopf, die diese Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten.  
Warum er nicht einfach nach dem regulären Volleyballtraining mit Kageyama redete? Nun ja, nach dem Training gingen sie mit dem restlichen Team meistens noch zu _Sakanoshita’s_ , wo Shouyou sich, wenn er seine Karten richtig ausspielte, noch eine gefüllte Teigtasche herausschlagen konnte – spendiert von einem ihrer Senpais. Danach, wenn sie sich vom restlichen Team verabschiedet hatten, und Shouyou allein mit Kageyama bis zur Abzweigung, wo sich auch ihre Wege trennen würden, ging, war es einfach zu … friedlich. Ja, friedlich. Müde vom Training, aber gleichzeitig zufrieden, hatten sie es einfach nicht in sich, sich noch großartig zu streiten. Unglaubhaft bei zwei Jungs, die sich fast pausenlos stritten, aber wahr. Wenn sie so nebeneinander herliefen, in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, die die Welt in ein orangenes Licht tauchten, die einzigen Geräusche ihre Schritte auf dem Asphalt und das Ticken von Shouyous Fahrrad, konnte Shouyou sich sogar vorstellen, dass sie Freunde waren. Manchmal würde er sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass er wollte, dass sie Freunde waren, denn eins war ihm in letzter Zeit klar geworden: Kageyama war kein schlechter Kerl. Wenn sich die finsteren Falten auf seinem Gesicht gelegt hatten, wenn die letzten Sonnenstrahlen seine feinen Gesichtszüge in ein orangenes Licht tauchten, wenn er seinen Kopf neigte, um Shouyou anzusehen, und ihm seine schwarzen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, wenn er Shouyou mit diesen sturmblauen Augen anblickte, dann war er eigentlich …  
„Was?“, fragte Kageyama mürrisch und schon legte sich wieder das altbekannte Stirnrunzeln über seine Züge.  
Shouyous Augen wurden weit, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Kageyama die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Und was zum Teufel hatte er gerade gedacht?!  
„Nichts“, murmelte er und wandte mit heißen Wangen den Blick ab. Diese ganze „Mit-Kageyama-sprechen“-Sache würde wohl noch schwerer werden, als erwartet.

…

Es dauerte bis nach dem Trainingsspiel gegen die Nekoma, bis Shouyou die perfekte Gelegenheit fand, um mit Kageyama zu reden, was vorwiegend daran lag, dass er jedes Mal im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er war doch sonst nicht so feige! Aber wenn Kageyama ins Spiel kam … Nicht nur, dass er sich dabei ertappte, wie er ihn immer öfters anstarrte, nein, in letzter Zeit bekam er immer so ein flatteriges Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er in seiner Nähe war. Dasselbe Gefühl, das er bekam, wenn er kurz davor war, sich zu übergeben.  
Jedenfalls saß Shouyou zusammen mit Kageyama an ihrem Mittagspausen-Stammplatz und ließ sich sein Lunchpaket schmecken. Wie üblich schnatterte er dabei die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, während Kageyama hin und wieder ein „Mmh“ oder „Aha“ brummte.  
„Jedenfalls wollte ich eigentlich für den Mathetest morgen lernen, aber Natsu hat mich so lange genervt, bis ich mit ihr nach draußen gegangen bin und verstecken gespielt habe. Weißt du, wir haben eine eigene Version von Verstecken. Man kann es eher, hmm … Versteck-Fangen nennen. Also, wenn man gefunden wird, kann man noch weglaufen und wenn man einen bestimmten Punkt – bei uns meistens der Kirschbaum – erreicht, kann man noch gewinnen, obwohl man gefunden wurde. Ich lass sie meistens gewinnen, mit ihren kurzen Beinen kann sie ja noch nicht so schnell laufen.  
Aber worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte, war, dass ich diesem kleinen Teufel einfach nichts abschlagen kann. Ich meine, versuch mal diesem engelsgleichen Lächeln standzuhalten. Da muss man schon komplett herzlos sein, um das zu schaffen. Und gelernt habe ich gestern auch nichts mehr. Den Test morgen werde ich so was von verhauen.“  
Frustriert schaufelte er sich den restlichen Reis in den Mund. „Und ich weiß, dass es heute genauso sein wird. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meine kleine Schwester, aber manchmal kann sie echt lästig sein.“ Er seufzte tief.  
„Du könntest zu mir kommen.“  
Kageyamas Stimme war so leise, dass Shouyou kurz glaubte, er habe sich verhört. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Kageyama beschäftigte sich intensiv damit am Strohhalm seiner Milchpackung zu saugen, was Shouyous letzten Zweifel wegfegte. „Ja. Ja, gerne“, sagte er und wenn seine Stimme atemlos klang, lag das nur daran, dass er gerade einen Mundvoll Reis hinuntergeschlungen hatte. Er könnte schwören, dass Kageyamas Ohren rot wurden, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Wunschdenken.

…

 _Wunschdenken?_ , fragte er sich später, als er mit Kageyama nach Hause ging – seine Mutter hatte seine kurzfristigen Übernachtungspläne recht gelassen, wenn nicht sogar freudig, aufgenommen. Sie würde ihn morgen nicht ausfragen, ihn dafür aber so lange mit leuchtenden Augen ansehen, bis er ihr von sich aus alles erzählte.  
Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinanderher, bis sie vor Kageyamas Haus ankamen. Kageyama hielt ihm das Gartentor auf und sagte: „Du kannst dein Rad vor dem Haus abstellen.“ Shouyou tat wie geheißen, bevor er ihm ins Haus folgte. Kageyama zeigte ihm sein Zimmer und ging dann in die Küche, um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen. Unsicher stand Shouyou in der Mitte des Raumes, in dem ein niedriges Bett, ein Schreibtisch und ein Kleiderschrank standen. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und vorwiegend kahl, dafür lagen vor dem Bett Volleyballmagazine und … Mangas?! Shouyou hätte Kageyama nie für einen Mangaleser gehalten oder überhaupt irgendeinen Leser – abgesehen von Volleyballmagazinen. Neugierig ging er auf den Stapel zu, doch bevor er einen Blick darauf erhaschen konnte, zog etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Kageyama hatte, genau wie Shouyou, eine Pinnwand über seinem Schreibtisch, doch im Gegensatz zu Shouyous war seine nicht leer. Wie magnetisch angezogen lief Shouyou darauf zu und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Er stand immer noch dort, als Kageyama mit den Getränken zurückkam.  
Kageyama stoppte kurz, als er Shouyou vor seiner Pinnwand stehen sah, bevor er das Tablett mit den Gläsern auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellte und neben ihn trat. Einige Zeit sagte keiner etwas – sie standen einfach nur da, ohne einander anzusehen und starrten auf die überladene Wand vor ihnen – dann streckte Kageyama die Hand aus und sagte: „Den hier lese ich besonders gern.“  
Shouyou warf Kageyama einen ungläubigen Blick zu – ernsthaft?! –, bevor er sich den Brief, auf den er deutete, genauer ansah. Tatsächlich hatte Kageyama die Briefe so gefaltet, dass nur Shouyous Zeichnungen zu sehen war und auf diesem hatte er einen Zuspieler gezeichnet, der den Ball zu einem bereits wartenden Angreifer passte. Shouyou schnaubte leise. „Wegen der Zeichnung?“  
„Nein“, war Kageyamas prompte Antwort, was Shouyou noch mehr überraschte. „Ich meine, natürlich gefällt mir die Zeichnung auch“, lenkte er ein, „aber die gefallen mir alle, also …“ Seine Stimme verlor sich, es wirkte, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich in diesem Brief geschrieben habe“, gestand Shouyou. Kageyama warf ihm einen kurzen, undeutbaren Blick zu, bevor er die Augen wieder abwandte und den Brief vorsichtig von der Pinnwand nahm. Einen Moment hielt er das Blatt Papier in der Hand, bevor er es Shouyou reichte. Zögernd nahm er es und setzte sich, nach einem fragenden Blick zu Kageyama, der nickte, auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, während Kageyama sich auf sein Bett setzte. Sanft strich Shouyou über die Zeichnung, bevor er das Papier auseinanderfaltete und zu lesen begann. Er hatte erwartet, dass es in dem Brief um Volleyball ging, aber das war nicht der Fall.  
Shouyou hatte ihm geschrieben, wie er seinen dreizehnten Geburtstag verbracht hatte. Dass er mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester vormittags im Zoo gewesen war, dass es mittags sein Lieblingsessen – Ei auf Reis – und natürlich einen leckeren Erdbeerkuchen gegeben hatte, dass seine Freunde Izumi und Kouji ihm nachmittags im Park den Ball so oft zugespielt hatten, wie er wollte – ein bisschen Volleyball kam also doch vor – und dass er sich riesig über Kageyamas Geschenk gefreut hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er genau an seinem Geburtstag einen Brief bekommen, dem ein kleines Päckchen beigelegen hatte. _»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe der Brief ist noch rechtzeitig angekommen«_ , hatte Kageyama in diesem Brief geschrieben, daran konnte Shouyou sich noch erinnern. Der kleine Schlüsselanhänger mit dem Volleyball daran, den Kageyama ihm geschenkt hatte, war schlussendlich auch im Schuhkarton gelandet. Alles, was Shouyou aus seinem Leben verbannen wollte, befand sich darin. Wenn Kageyama ein einfacher Rivale in einem gegnerischen Team geblieben wäre, hätte das vielleicht sogar geklappt, aber nein, er musste sich natürlich rüde in Shouyous Leben drängen!  
Shouyou schloss die Augen und ließ den Brief langsam in seinen Schoß sinken.  
„Hinata?“, ergriff Kageyama das Wort. Seine Stimme klang rau, unsicher. „Warum hast du mir damals nicht mehr geschrieben?“  
Shouyou stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Ja, warum? Er war wahnsinnig sauer gewesen damals, aber …  
Er öffnete die Augen und suchte Kageyamas Blick. „Ich … ich war enttäuscht.“ Kageyama stieß überrascht die Luft aus. Er wirkte, als hätte man ihm gerade einen Fausthieb in den Magen verpasst.  
Doch Shouyou ließ sich nicht beirren, nicht diesmal, denn der Damm war endlich gebrochen. „Damals, als ich gegen dich gespielt habe, wusste ich nicht, wer du bist. Ich habe es erst nachher erfahren und ich habe so gehofft, dass das nur ein dummer Zufall war, dass du nur zufällig den gleichen Namen hattest, aber das Glück war nicht auf meiner Seite. Ich war wahnsinnig sauer und zwar, weil ich enttäuscht war. Du hattest dich als ein komplett anderer Mensch entpuppt, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte und … Ich konnte dir einfach nicht mehr schreiben.“  
Shouyou hatte Kageyama die ganze Zeit fest in die Augen gesehen, doch jetzt wandte er den Blick ab. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist wirklich ein komplett anderer Mensch, als ich mir vorgestellt habe, aber … Also, im Großen und Ganzen, bist du kein schlechter Kerl.“ Der letzte Satz klang beinahe trotzig und Shouyou verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.  
Als Kageyama nichts erwiderte, wagte er einen Blick in seine Richtung und musste direkt zweimal hinsehen, um seinen Ausdruck zu deuten. Es schien unmöglich, aber alles an ihm – die zusammengepressten Lippen, die sich knetenden Hände in seinem Schoß, die Augen, die einen Punkt auf dem Boden fixierten, die unruhig hin und her trippelnden Füße und die geröteten Ohren – wirkte, als würde er sich … freuen?  
Shouyous Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete seine Brust. Kageyama freute sich? Und warum machte ihn das so … so euphorisch? Aber Kageyama freute sich. _Weil ich gesagt habe, dass er kein schlechter Kerl ist?_ , fragte Shouyou sich noch, bevor sich das Grinsen endlich Bahn brach und zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachen wurde. Kageyama sah ihn überrascht an, doch auch er fing schlussendlich an zu lachen – es war eher ein Schnauben, aber immerhin.  
Nachdem sie sich ausgelacht hatten und nur noch ein glückliches Lächeln auf Shouyous Gesicht schimmerte, ließ er den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls sinken und starrte an die Decke. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ein schweres Gewicht von seiner Brust genommen worden.

…

Als er in dieser Nacht neben Kageyamas Bett im Gästefuton seiner Familie lag, eines von Kageyamas alten T-Shirts als Nachtgewand missbrauchend, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Zeit spielte sich die Szene von diesem Abend vor seinem inneren Auge ab und er fand einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Er seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Pinnwand, die voll mit seinen Briefen war. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, vergewisserte sich, dass Kageyama fest schlief und stand vorsichtig auf. Leise tapste er hinüber zum Schreibtisch und pickte sich einen beliebigen Brief von der Pinnwand, dann ließ er sich in den Schreibtischstuhl sinken und begann zu lesen.  
Er schaffte nicht im annähernden alle, bevor er müde wurde und seine Augen beim Lesen zuzufallen begannen, doch als er sich schließlich wieder in den Futon kuschelte, schlief er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

…

„Okay!“, ermutigte Shouyou sich selbst, als er den Schuhkarton, den er aus dem hintersten Winkel seines Schrankes hervorgeholt hatte, auf den Schreibtisch fallen ließ. Grinsend biss er sich auf die Lippe, bevor er die Hände ausstreckte, um den Deckel abzunehmen … und stockte. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Deckel, aber er konnte ihn nicht abnehmen. Was war denn jetzt noch?! Frustriert aufheulend warf er sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett und begann, in einem Anfall von Wut gegen sich selbst, mit Händen und Füßen darauf einzutrommeln.  
„Nii-chan!“, hörte er plötzlich die wütende Stimme seiner Schwester, kurz bevor die Schiebetür aufgerissen wurde. Erschrocken warf er sich auf seinem Bett herum, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden.  
„Du bist zu laut!“, fuhr ihn die kleine, rothaarige Furie an, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Perplex saß Shouyou, die Ellbogen hinter sich aufgestützt, auf dem Boden, bevor er sich mit einem frustrierten Knurren, diesmal leise, auf den Rücken fallen ließ.

…

Shouyou sprang, fühlte, wie sich der Ball in seine Hand schmiegte und schmetterte ihn mit allem, was er hatte. Ein Klatschen ertönte und Shouyou öffnete die Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der Ball von den Händen des gegnerischen Blocks abprallte. Als Shouyou landete und sich umdrehte, konnte er nur noch zusehen, wie der Ball auf ihrer Spielfeldseite auf den Boden fiel, drei Hände – Kageyamas, Nishinoyas und Asahis – nur Zentimeter davon entfernt und trotzdem nicht nah genug.  
Alles, was danach passierte, bekam Shouyou nur wie durch Watte mit – das Aufstellen, das Händeschütteln mit dem gegnerischen Team, das Bedanken bei den Zuschauern.  
Erst als sie die Halle verließen und nach draußen gingen, um sich abzukühlen, wurde ihm wirklich klar, was gerade passiert war. Kageyama hatte ihm den Ball für ihren besonderen Schnellangriff zugespielt, Shouyou hatte ihn, wie immer, mit geschlossenen Augen geschmettert und alle drei Seijoh-Blocker waren da gewesen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Die Karasuno hatte das letzte Set dreiunddreißig zu einunddreißig verloren. Die Karasuno war, nachdem sie gestern die Tokonami und die Dateko besiegt hatte, der Aoba Johsai erlegen. Für die Karasuno war es vorbei.  
Das Trippeln von Schuhen auf dem Asphalt riss Shouyou aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte sich dem Geräusch zu und sah Tanaka und Nishinoya Richtung Halle laufen. Er drehte sich wieder zu den Außenwaschbecken um.  
„Das Meeting beginnt“, sagte er leise zu Kageyama, der seinen Kopf schon seit einer geschlagenen Ewigkeit unter den Wasserstrahl hielt.  
Kurz schien es, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, doch dann richtete Kageyama sich auf und drehte den Wasserhahn zu. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Sie haben mich zum Schluss total durchschaut.“  
Shouyou sog scharf die Luft ein. Wie konnte er?! Wenn Shouyou bisher benommen gewesen war, dann war er jetzt sauer. Er packte Kageyama am Kragen, drängte ihn zurück, bis sie beide ins Gras fielen und brüllte: „Entschuldige dich nicht! Lass es nicht so klingen, als wäre es ein Fehler gewesen, mir zuzuspielen!“  
Kageyama funkelte ihn mit gefletschten Zähnen an, doch bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte, hörten sie eine dritte, deutlich sanftere Stimme hinter sich: „Das Meeting beginnt gleich.“  
Shouyou ließ Kageyama los und drehte sich zu ihrem Lehrer um.  
„Ihr beide wart unglaublich heute“, sagte Takeda-sensei und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
„Aber wir haben verloren …“, fühlte Shouyou sich genötigt ihn zu erinnern.  
„Ja, wir haben verloren. Aber es war ein lohnenswertes Spiel, nicht?“ Als er keine Antwort von den beiden am Boden hockenden Jungs bekam, fügte er etwas strenger hinzu: „Heißt zu verlieren, dass ihr schwach seid?“ Überrascht sahen Shouyou und Kageyama auf.  
„Ist zu verlieren nicht für alle von euch schwer?“, fuhr Takeda-sensei fort. „Eine Herausforderung, bei dir ihr auf Händen und Knien endet und schauen müsst, wie ihr wieder auf die Beine kommt? Wenn ihr auf Händen und Knien bleibt, dann heißt das, dass ihr schwach seid.“  
Kageyama und Shouyou sahen ihren Lehrer an, dann begannen sie aufzustehen.

…

Der nächste Tag war auf seine eigene Art und Weise schwer. Shouyou konnte sich nicht auf seine Schulstunden konzentrieren, weil er die ganze dachte, hätten sie nicht verloren, würden sie jetzt noch auf dem Feld stehen. Er _wollte_ auf dem Feld stehen und spielen. Nach der letzten Stunde rannte er aus der Klasse und hielt erst wieder an, als er den Durchgang zur Turnhalle erreichte. Coach Ukai hatte das Volleyballtraining für heute ausfallen lassen, trotzdem hörte Shouyou das vielsagende Geräusch eines aufprallenden Balles hinter den geschlossenen Türen. Langsam ging er darauf zu, öffnete die Tür und sah Kageyama, der den Ball immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand schlug, obwohl er aufhörte, als er Shouyou hereinkommen hörte. Wortlos ging er zu ihm und als er ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt anhielt, warf Kageyama ihm den Ball zu.  
Eine Weile spielten sie den Volleyball hin und her, bis Shouyou ihn fallenließ. Danach schien ein Damm zu brechen. Shoyuou wusste nicht mehr, was genau er gesagt hatte, als er loslief, um den Ball aufzulesen. Er wusste nur, dass er und Kageyama ihren ganzen Frust, ihre Wut und ihre Enttäuschung hinausgebrüllt und –gerannt hatten und schließlich schwitzend und keuchend auf dem Hallenboden lagen.  
„Ich will gewinnen!“, stieß Shouyou hervor und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Kageyama schwieg, dann: „Du hast den Brief nie gelesen, oder?“  
Shoyou hob den Kopf und blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Den letzten Brief, den ich dir geschrieben habe, hast du nie gelesen?“ Er formulierte es als Frage, aber alles an ihm sagte Shouyou, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte. Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Kageyama biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er sagte etwas, aber Shouyou konnte ihn nicht hören, er sprach zu leise und zu schnell. „Was?“, hakte er nach.  
„Bitte lies den Brief!“, wiederholte Kageyama unwillig.  
Shouyou kam nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten, da Shimizu in diesem Moment in der Turnhalle auftauchte und sie, in dieser ihr eigenen Art und Weise, für ihre Rumbrüllerei schallte. Aber, wenn Shouyou ehrlich war, er hätte gar keine passende Antwort gewusst.

…

„Okay!“ Shouyou atmete tief durch und legte die Hände auf den Schuhkarton, der noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Für Kageyama“, flüsterte er, bevor er den Deckel anhob und beiseitelegte. Vorsichtig lugte er in die Schachtel, als könnte der Inhalt ihn persönlich angreifen – vielleicht konnte er das auch, wenn auch nicht körperlich –, bevor er den Schlüsselanhänger, der obenauf lag, herausnahm. Langsam ließ er ihn durch seine Finger gleiten, dann legte er ihn neben sich auf den Tisch und nahm den geschlossenen Umschlag, der als nächstes auf dem Stapel lag.  
Vorsichtig strich er den zerknitterten Umschlag glatt, betrachtete die Adresse, die in dieser vertrauten Handschrift geschrieben war. Er zögerte, doch dann rief er sich Kageyamas Bitte wieder ins Gedächtnis, die Art, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und den Blick abgewandt hatte. Entschlossen riss er den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen.

 _»Hinata-kun,_  
_tut mir leid, dass meine Antwort länger gedauert hat. Ich war mit einem Volleyballturnier beschäftigt._  
_Ich würde dir jetzt gerne sagen, dass ich gewonnen habe, aber das stimmt leider nicht. Im Qualifikationsfinale gab es so viele Fehler … und … ich glaube, es war meine Schuld._  
_Ich dachte immer, wenn sich alle meinem Zuspiel anpassen, wäre es ein sicherer Sieg, aber … schlussendlich war niemand mehr da, der sich meinem Zuspiel hätte anpassen wollen. Alle haben sich abgewandt und es war keiner mehr da._  
_Bin ich ein schlechter Zuspieler? Ich wollte doch nur gewinnen.«_

Shouyou schnürte es die Kehle zu. Der Brief war kurz, aber in diesen wenigen Zeilen lag eine Verzweiflung, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Kageyama musste diesen Brief in einem ziemlich verletzten, verwirrten Zustand geschrieben haben. Shouyou versuchte diesen Brief mit dem arroganten, selbstsicheren Jungen zu vereinbaren, den er am ersten Tag in der Oberschule getroffen hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht. Dann dachte er an den Kageyama, der ihm zugespielt hatte, der zugegeben hatte, Angst zu haben, der jeden Tag mit ihm nach Hause gegangen war – kurz: den Kageyama, den er in den letzten Monaten kennengelernt hatte – und plötzlich fiel es ihm leicht, diesen Brief mit ihm zu vereinbaren.  
Er fragte sich, ob sein jüngeres Ich, das Mittelschul-Ich, dessen Wut auf Kageyama noch so frisch gewesen war, das Kageyama nicht gekannt hatte, wie sein jetziges Ich ihn kannte, diesen Brief überhaupt verstanden hätte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn, egal wie er es drehte und wendete, Shouyous Mittelschul-Ich hätte diesen Brief, mit dem _„König des Spielfeldes“_ vor Augen, in der Luft zerfetzt.  
Als die erste Träne auf das Blatt Papier tropfte, legte Shouyou den Kopf zurück, stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus und wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Augen. „Warum heule ich denn jetzt?“, murmelte er, doch die Tränen versiegten nicht. Schließlich gab er es auf, sie wegwischen zu wollen und ließ sie ungehindert fließen.

…

 _Wenn ich da bin, bist du unbesiegbar!_  
Hinata Shouyou war flink, konnte hoch springen und war entschlossen, es mit allem und jedem aufzunehmen – das allein konnte aber nicht ausgleichen, an was es ihm fehlte.  
Größe, Stärke und Technik.  
Doch jetzt hatte er ein Team, das ihm den Rücken stärkte und einen Zuspieler, dem er mehr als jedem anderen vertraute.

**Author's Note:**

> Es wird auf jeden Fall noch zwei weitere Teile geben, die am 09.10. und 22.12. veröffentlicht werden.  
> Ich hoffe ihr verfolgt die Geschichte noch weiter.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
